1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle hub kit. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle hub kit for a bicycle hub assembly.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, bicycle hub assemblies have a hub shaft or axle, a hub shell or body and a pair of bearing units. The hub axle is non-rotatably mounted to a frame of the bicycle (for example, to a front-fork). The hub body is coaxially coupled to the hub axle so that the hub body is disposed radially outwardly with respect to the hub axle. The bearing units are configured and arranged to support the hub body so that the hub body can freely rotate around the hub axle.
In the case of mountain bikes and other bicycles that travel on rough terrain, a hub axle with a large diameter is sometimes used to increase the rigidity of the bicycle hub assembly. On the other hand, some users of such bicycles prefer a quick release mechanism for removing and changing wheels. However, since the skewer shaft of a conventional quick release mechanism is typically small, the conventional quick release mechanism that a user wishes to use is incompatible with a large-diameter hub axle and cannot be installed in the large-diameter hub axle.